


De encuentros y (auto) descubrimientos

by tsuu



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, OT5, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuu/pseuds/tsuu
Summary: Antoni cree que si hubiese conocido a Johnny antes, su infancia habria sido mucho más fácil de lo que fue.La primera vez que Tan conoció a Jonathan no fue en la audición de Queer Eye como le dijo a todos, fue en un pub gay en Nueva York tras terminar con su novio.





	De encuentros y (auto) descubrimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Por ahora se mantendrá en G, pero los próximos capitulos pasará a M.  
> Me enamoré de la interacción que tienen y quiero ahondar más en ello, especialmente Antoni que parece que tiene mas drama interno que el resto..
> 
> Aquí todos están solteros menos Bobby y Karamo y está ambientada durante la segunda temporada.

Estás sentado en tu departamento. En cualquier momento te llamarán para grabar la última parte del episodio de Skyler, cuando se sentarán en el sillón del loft en el último piso y verán el video de la transformación.

Estás nervioso. Sabes que quieres experimentar un poco con tu apariencia, pero no sabes por qué, estando en el ambiente más abierto y cómodo en el que jamás has estado, aún sientes un coquilleo incómodo en la panza tan solo al pensar la idea. 

Suspiras.

Un golpeteo y un "Voy a pasa~~aar" se escucha mientras Jonathan abre la puerta. Está usando una falda y de repente quieres abrazarlo tan, pero tan fuerte.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Con tan solo ver tu cara Johnny ya está sentado frente a ti, su rostro a milímetros del tuyo.

"Hey", dice de nuevo cuando no respondes, intentas bajar la mirada pero Johnny te detiene poniendo su mano contra tu mejilla y luciendo una expresión tan preocupada que hace que se te aprete el estómago de nuevo.

"Necesito un abrazo", le susurras, y Jonathan está ahí, envolviéndote en sus brazos y hueles su perfume y su cabello es suave y su barba te pica el cuello.

Deseas tanto haber tenido su amistad cuando estabas creciendo. Porque quizás, no te habrías odiado tanto, no habrías intentado ser más masculino, no habrías suprimido las lágrimas cuando aquél niño en primaria te gritó marica al querer sostener su mano.

Necesitabas a alguien valiente como Jonathan que te demostrara que había que mantener la frente en alto y seguir siendo tu mismo.

Porque te mentiste por tanto tiempo, tanto tanto tiempo.

"¿Mejor?" escuchas decir a Johnny aún en tu cuello. Solo cuando dices 'Sí' se separa de tí.

Carraspeas para aclarar tu garganta. Jonathan te mira atento. Sabes que quiere preguntarte qué te pasó para dejarte en este estado, pero solo atinas a resfregar tu mano contra tus ojos para quitar las lágrimas que cayeron sin que te dieras cuenta. 

Tus mejillas siguen mojadas.

"Quiero... ¿podrías delinearme los ojos? Lo he hecho antes pero no quedé tan bien como quería", dices con la voz un poco ronca. Jonathan sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"Traeré mi delineador, espera aquí. Te verás bello bello, tienes unos ojos preciosos mi Antoni", habla tan rápido que te cuesta procesarlo. Parpadeas y ya Jonathan desapareció tras la puerta, camino a su propio departamento dentro del edificio.

Quieres abrazarlo de nuevo aun mas fuerte que hace un minuto atrás.

Te imaginas como sería tu vida si lo hubieses conocido antes. No es que tu vida sea mala ahora, no, amas tu vida ahora. Amas Queer Eye, amas saber lo que sabes sobre cocina.

Pero aun así.

Te habrías ahorrado algo de sufrimiento y baja autestima e introversión de conocer a Jonathan antes. 

Luego de que Jonathan te delínea los ojos, te miras al espejo y sonríes.

“Mi Antoni se ve tan guapo con sus ojos así” dice Johnny tarareando las palabras en una melodía inventada.

Te ves bien, piensas.

“Hey” escuchas decir a Jonathan y te das vuelta para mirarlo.

No sabes cómo pasó, pero te das cuenta que está excesivamente cerca de tu cara. Tan tiene razón, Jonathan no respeta para nada el espacio personal.

Parpadeas y sientes a Jonathan besarte ligeramente los labios.

“Lo siento, pero te ves demasiado bello, y como que, no me pude resistir, ¿sabes? Soy humano”. La respuesta es tan Jonathan que ríes con ganas y te inclinas para volver a besarlo. 

Te agrada su barba.

“Ya, originalmente te venía a pedir si podías armar algo, algo liviano ¿sabes?, para comer mientras vemos el video. Tanny quiere ese postre que hiciste la otra vez”.

Asientes mientras Jonathan te abre la puerta. Te encanta estar aquí, te encantan los Fab5. Te encanta ser un Fab5.


End file.
